1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device to protect divers from undersea creatures, and more particularly to a utilitarian knife having a bore extending within the blade from a compressed gas source to an edge of the knife. After a creature is pierced, the diver actuates a trigger releasing compressed gas to travel through the bore and into the creature, thereby instantly disabling it.
2. Description of the Related Art
Experienced divers recognize that the undersea world is one of great mystery, beauty and history, but also potential dangers. The more equipped the diver to handle dangerous situations, the more rewarding the dive experience. One major concern to any diver is the possibility of an attack by an aggressive marine predator.
Many divers carry a knife or spear to ward off predators. However, stabbing a large undersea animal, such as a shark, usually infuriates the animal causing more aggressive behavior. A number of specialized weapons have been developed to protect the diver. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,970,399 and 3,751,843, both entitled “Underwater Weapon,” disclose a stiletto having a blade with a circular cross-section and an internal bore running along the longitudinal axis of the blade. One end of the internal bore terminates at a through hole aperture that runs perpendicular to the internal bore. The other end terminates a compressed gas source. When an undersea creature is pierced with the stiletto, compressed gas is released into the creature disabling it and causing it to float to the surface. Both U.S. Pat. No. 2,970,399 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,843 are incorporated by reference in their entireties herein.
The compressed gas stilettos of the prior art have a single function and are not utilitarian. The diver usually needs a knife for non-defensive purposes, such as cutting ropes or prying rusted hinges. As such, the diver must care both a compressed gas stiletto and a knife. Further, the transverse through hole of the compressed gas stiletto expels the compressed gas close to the surface of the pierced creature where the disabling effects of the gas are less effective.
There remains, therefore, a need for a compressed gas weapon capable of disabling an undersea creature that does not suffer from the disadvantages of the prior art.